


Burning Bright

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Кто-то ранит Алека, и Магнус вырывает ему горло, буквально. Превращается в огромного, мать вашу, тигра и разрывает его на части. Это не то, чего Алек мог ожидать от Магнуса. И как ему теперь объяснить своему парню, что это чересчур драматично? Типа… успокойся? Какого черта? Только более ласково? Чтоб вы знали, смена формы – это нечто.





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burning Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208157) by [starkraving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkraving/pseuds/starkraving). 



Проб­ле­ма в том, что с тех­ни­чес­кой точ­ки зре­ния из них дво­их Маг­нус опас­нее.  
  
Рас­клад до­воль­но стран­ный, по­то­му что на пер­вый взгляд Алек вы­ше и про­пор­ци­ональ­но круп­нее, весь пок­рыт та­ту­иров­ка­ми и веч­но сто­ит в стро­евой стой­ке «воль­но», слов­но не­до­воль­ный те­лох­ра­ни­тель Маг­ну­са. (“Свя­той И­ису­се, ты что, не мо­жешь прос­то рас­сла­бить­ся? Мы на сви­да­нии или на мис­сии?” — ста­ра­ясь рас­тор­мо­шить его, пос­то­ян­но твер­дит Маг­нус.) На прак­ти­ке это зна­чит лишь, что, по­ка Маг­нус фор­маль­но ис­пол­ня­ет роль, ну, зна­ете, тя­же­лой ар­тил­ле­рии, де­рет­ся по боль­шей час­ти Алек, дей­ству­ющий су­ме­реч­ный охот­ник на пос­то­ян­ной служ­бе в во­ени­зи­ро­ван­ном фор­ми­ро­ва­нии.   
  
В об­щем, пер­вым на­ем­ник вы­би­ра­ет Але­ка.  
  
Боль при­хо­дит не сра­зу. Сна­ча­ла Алек чувс­тву­ет удар, слов­но его пну­ли в грудь, от­бра­сы­вая в сте­ну, вы­би­вая воз­дух из лег­ких. Че­рез ог­лу­ша­ющее мгно­ве­ние го­ло­ва взры­ва­ет­ся чер­но-бе­лым фей­ер­вер­ком. Он чувс­тву­ет, как на гор­ле рас­ка­ля­ет­ся до­бе­ла ру­на ук­ло­не­ния, вы­жи­гая в его прок­ля­той ду­ше си­лу ки­не­ти­чес­кой энер­гии от дви­же­ния пу­ли, од­на­ко ку­сок ме­тал­ла все рав­но дос­та­ет его, про­ни­ка­ет в плоть груд­ной клет­ки, ло­ма­ет три реб­ра, но так и не до­би­ра­ет­ся до сер­дца.  
  
— _Бо­же_ , — ду­ма­ет Алек, ког­да зре­ние за­ту­ма­ни­ва­ет­ся по кра­ям, — _сла­ва яй­цам, он не стре­лял дваж­ды_.  
  
Алек бо­рет­ся с под­сту­па­ющей ть­мой, впи­ва­ясь паль­ца­ми в сте­ну по­за­ди. Ули­ца вра­ща­ет­ся под ди­ки­ми уг­ла­ми, в гла­зах дво­ит­ся, по­ле зре­ния су­жа­ет­ся. Он не мо­жет ды­шать. Лег­кие за­жа­ты в про­би­той клет­ке из каль­ция и аго­нии — те­лос­ло­же­ние не­фи­ли­ма и ру­на прев­ра­ти­ли пу­лю в сма­зан­ный удар, но это все рав­но гре­ба­ная пу­ля в сер­дце. Он спле­вы­ва­ет кровь. Из ра­зор­ван­ных со­су­дов в гор­ле или еще от­ку­да по­ху­же, он не уве­рен. Ру­на ук­ло­не­ния тво­рит стран­ные шту­ки со смер­тель­ны­ми уда­ра­ми.  
  
Ко­ле­ни под­ка­ши­ва­ют­ся. Он съ­ез­жа­ет по сте­не, цеп­ля­ясь лок­тя­ми за кир­пич, что­бы удер­жать­ся в вер­ти­каль­ном по­ло­же­нии. Ка­ким-то об­ра­зом ему уда­ет­ся по­вер­нуть за­пястье, при­зы­вая в ру­ку лез­вие се­ра­фи­ма, и оно све­тит­ся в ку­ла­ке, слов­но бе­лый фос­фор, гу­дит на бо­жес­твен­ной час­то­те, что про­ни­зы­ва­ет нас­квозь, да­рит ус­той­чи­вость. И он, на­ко­нец, де­ла­ет рва­ный, му­чи­тель­ный вдох.  
  
И слы­шит кри­ки.  
  
— Маг­нус? — он по­во­ра­чи­ва­ет­ся на­ле­во, опи­ра­ясь сво­бод­ной ру­кой о сте­ну, со­би­ра­ясь с ду­хом. — Маг­нус? Где ты? Маг…  
  
За­ми­ра­ет.  
  
За­ми­ра­ет, по­то­му что всю ши­ри­ну про­ул­ка пе­ред ним за­ни­ма­ет _ог­ром­ный_ , мать ва­шу, бен­галь­ский тигр. Он нам­но­го боль­ше, чем по­ло­же­но быть лю­бо­му тиг­ру. И смач­но рвет ко­го-то на час­ти. На зем­ле ле­жит че­ло­век. Ря­дом с ним ва­ля­ет­ся пис­то­лет, а че­ло­век из­да­ет жут­кие не­че­ло­ве­чес­кие кри­ки, зат­руд­ня­емые тем, что его ра­зор­ван­ные киш­ки час­тич­но вы­ва­ли­лись на тро­ту­ар. Кри­ки пре­ры­ва­ет кош­мар­ный хруст, ког­да здо­ро­вые, из­ма­зан­ные в кро­ви че­люс­ти смы­ка­ют­ся на че­ре­пе на­ем­ни­ка, сми­ная его как алю­ми­ни­евую бан­ку.  
  
Алек смот­рит, вы­та­ра­щив гла­за.  
  
Тигр тут же смот­рит на не­го в от­вет. Гла­за у не­го не ко­шачьи. Они све­тят­ся рас­се­чен­ным по­се­ре­ди­не зо­ло­том, и ког­да их взгля­ды встре­ча­ют­ся, тигр ку­са­ет сно­ва, для пу­ще­го эф­фек­та, и меж­ду зу­бов его брыз­жут струи кро­ви, обиль­но сте­кая на зем­лю. За­тем тигр от­кры­ва­ет пасть, вы­пус­кая труп, ткань ре­аль­нос­ти, сжи­ма­ясь, ис­ка­жа­ет­ся, и не­ожи­дан­но на ко­ле­нях око­ло тру­па ока­зы­ва­ет­ся Маг­нус, все еще оде­тый в стиль­ный пид­жак и ру­баш­ку с пу­го­ви­ца­ми, что бы­ли на нем до это­го, но его рот и гор­ло… пол­ностью за­ли­ты кровью.  
  
Она ка­па­ет с под­бо­род­ка, слов­но во­да. Ког­да он от­кры­ва­ет рот, от­ту­да вып­лес­ки­ва­ет­ся по­ис­ти­не… от­вра­ти­тель­ное ко­ли­чес­тво кро­ви. Он да­вит­ся, спле­вы­ва­ет сно­ва, за­тем по­ша­ты­ва­ясь вска­ки­ва­ет на но­ги.  
  
— Алек! Ты в по­ряд­ке?  
  
— Ты был тиг­ром, — за­яв­ля­ет Алек, про­дол­жая при­жи­мать­ся к сте­не.  
  
— У те­бя кровь! — вос­кли­ца­ет Маг­нус, не об­ра­щая вни­ма­ния на его пост­трав­ма­ти­чес­кие шо­ки­ру­ющие наб­лю­де­ния.  
  
Он под­бе­га­ет к Але­ку, сло­жив све­тя­щи­еся си­ним паль­цы друг на дру­га, при­жи­ма­ет их к его гру­ди, нак­ры­вая ра­ну ла­до­ня­ми. По­ток хо­ло­дя­щей ле­чеб­ной ма­гии тут же про­ни­ка­ет внутрь, оп­ле­тая пу­лю, и Алек чувс­тву­ет, как ис­че­за­ет ку­сок ме­тал­ла внут­ри. Слы­шит щел­чок, с ко­то­рым он па­да­ет на зем­лю где-то за спи­ной Маг­ну­са. Маг пых­тит, на­чи­ная зак­ры­вать ра­ну, сра­щи­вать кос­ти, от­да­вая ог­ром­ную пор­цию ма­гии на мгно­вен­ное ус­тра­не­ние пов­реж­де­ний.  
  
— Пос­той, прек­ра­ти, — отоз­вав лез­вие се­ра­фи­ма, Алек хва­та­ет Маг­ну­са за пле­чи. — Это все­го лишь реб­ра. Маг­нус, ру­на ук­ло­не­ния при­ня­ла на се­бя ос­нов­ной удар, — Маг­нус про­дол­жа­ет вли­вать в не­го ма­гию. — Слы­шишь ме­ня? Я в по­ряд­ке.  
  
— Не дви­гай­ся, — ряв­ка­ет Маг­нус.  
  
— Маг­нус!  
  
Ка­жет­ся, маг при­хо­дит в се­бя, под­ни­ма­ет взгляд на Але­ка, гла­за свер­ка­ют бе­зум­ным зо­ло­том, преж­де чем сно­ва стать ка­ри­ми. Ма­гия чуть ути­ха­ет, и вот, при­жи­мая ла­до­ни к его гру­ди, пе­ред ним вновь сто­ит Маг­нус. Его паль­цы лип­кие от кро­ви Але­ка. Кровь на­ем­ни­ка по-преж­не­му пач­ка­ет его рот, под­бо­ро­док, гор­ло, про­пи­ты­ва­ет до­ро­гую ру­баш­ку, и кар­ти­на эта… Алек не зна­ет, что с этим де­лать.  
  
— Я его не ви­дел, — шеп­чет Маг­нус. — Я ис­поль­зо­вал… я соз­дал ан­ти-вос­пла­ме­ня­ющее зак­ли­на­ние, но он уже… Он уже выс­тре­лил, — ла­до­ни Маг­ну­са над сер­дцем Але­ка сжи­ма­ют­ся в ку­ла­ки. — Он бы дос­тал те­бя, ес­ли бы ты…  
  
— Ага, ес­ли бы я не был су­ме­реч­ным охот­ни­ком с прос­той ру­ной ук­ло­не­ния, Маг­нус. Я в по­ряд­ке, — он ста­ра­ет­ся го­во­рить неп­ри­нуж­ден­но, но де­ло в том, что на­ем­ни­ку уда­лось зас­тать его врас­плох, его пу­ля дос­тиг­ла сво­ей це­ли. Цель бы­ла мер­тва. — Я в по­ряд­ке. Но нам нуж­но все это уб­рать. Там чер­тов труп…  
  
Маг­нус щел­ка­ет паль­ца­ми, и под те­лом от­кры­ва­ет­ся пор­тал, за­са­сы­вая его внутрь слов­но ме­шок, за­тем пор­тал зак­ры­ва­ет­ся, не ос­тав­ляя ни сле­да.  
  
— За­ки­нул его в на­деж­ное мес­то, — по­яс­ня­ет Маг­нус.  
  
У не­го на лбу ка­пель­ки по­та. И он тя­же­ло ды­шит. Ле­чеб­ная ма­гия во­об­ще-то не его спе­ци­аль­ность. По­вер­нув­шись и от­тол­кнув­шись ла­донью от сте­ны, он от­кры­ва­ет еще один мер­ца­ющий пор­тал, сквозь его кван­то­вый во­до­во­рот Алек за­ме­ча­ет ин­терь­ер лоф­та Маг­ну­са и преж­де чем ус­пе­ва­ет хоть что-ли­бо воз­ра­зить, Маг­нус хва­та­ет его за ру­ку и утя­ги­ва­ет за со­бой. Пре­одо­лев три ты­ся­чи миль за один шаг, они ока­зы­ва­ют­ся пос­ре­ди гос­ти­ной его лоф­та в Брук­ли­не… где Маг­нус тут же па­да­ет на ко­ле­ни и из­вер­га­ет из же­луд­ка поч­ти пол лит­ра кро­ви и что-то по­хо­жее на… ку­соч­ки пло­ти и хря­щей.  
  
— Черт, — крях­тит он, — это до­ро­гой ко­вер.  
  
— Ты пот­ра­тил слиш­ком мно­го ма­гии, — го­во­рит ему Алек, опус­ка­ясь ря­дом на ко­ле­ни. — Те­бе не нуж­но бы­ло ме­ня ле­чить, Маг­нус.  
  
— Ска­жи мне это тог­да, — жа­лу­ет­ся Маг­нус, за­тем нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и сно­ва блю­ет. — О, бо­же…  
  
— Да­вай, — об­хва­тив ма­га за та­лию, Алек за­ки­ды­ва­ет его ру­ку се­бе на пле­чи, что­бы по­мочь доб­рать­ся до ван­ной. — Те­бе не ка­жет­ся, что от­ку­сы­вать че­ло­ве­ку ли­цо — не са­мая луч­шая бо­евая так­ти­ка? — ин­те­ре­су­ет­ся он сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы. — За­чем ты это сде­лал, кста­ти? Ог­нен­ные ша­ры уже не так хо­ро­ши?   
  
— У не­го под одеж­дой бы­ло что-то вро­де от­ра­жа­ющей ма­гию бро­ни, — су­дя по го­ло­су, Маг­ну­са не на шут­ку му­тит. — Мне приш­лось уби­вать его ру­ка­ми.  
  
— И при этом у не­го был пис­то­лет?  
  
— Пис­то­ле­ты очень эф­фек­тив­ны, — скри­пит зу­ба­ми Маг­нус.  
  
— Вер­но, прос­то это… стран­но, ког­да убить пы­та­ют­ся су­ме­реч­но­го охот­ни­ка, — они до­би­ра­ют­ся до ван­ной, ос­тав­ляя за со­бой тош­нот­вор­ную до­рож­ку из кро­ви от гос­ти­ной до са­мо­го ту­але­та, где Алек ос­то­рож­но опус­ка­ет Маг­ну­са на ко­ле­ни. — Гос­по­ди. Ты уве­рен, что все в по­ряд­ке?  
  
— Я прог­ло­тил, — за­ды­ха­ет­ся он. — Же­лу­док тиг­ра боль­ше чем мой… Вот дерь­мо.  
  
Сог­нув­шись по­по­лам, он ры­га­ет кровью в уни­таз. Тя­же­ло, рва­но ды­шит, заж­му­ри­ва­ет гла­за от бо­ли, за­тем да­вит­ся су­хи­ми спаз­ма­ми, с та­кой си­лой вы­во­ра­чи­вая же­лу­док, что весь его поз­во­ноч­ник бук­валь­но скру­чи­ва­ет­ся под ла­донью Але­ка. Все, что Алек мо­жет сде­лать, — ус­по­ка­ива­юще гла­дить ма­га по спи­не, под­дер­жи­вать, сжи­мая од­ной ру­кой его пле­чо, по­ка тот прос­то… блядь… выб­ле­вы­ва­ет це­лый гал­лон кро­ви то­го мер­тво­го пар­ня. Маг­нус сто­нет, све­сив го­ло­ву в уни­таз.  
  
— Бо­же, я и за­был, ка­кой это от­стой.  
  
— Ты в по­ряд­ке?  
  
— Бу­ду. Прос­то это от­вра­ти­тель­но.  
  
Алек уса­жи­ва­ет­ся по­удоб­нее, об­ни­мая Маг­ну­са ру­кой за пле­чи, в то вре­мя как нес­час­тный маг ма­ет­ся без сил, пе­ри­оди­чес­ки сры­ги­вая кровь, по­ка вся ван­ная не про­пи­ты­ва­ет­ся за­па­хом ме­ди, жел­чи и при­чуд­ли­вым и­он­ным аро­ма­том ма­гии Маг­ну­са. Алек ти­хонь­ко пе­ре­би­ра­ет пря­ди его во­лос, от­ки­ды­вая их со лба, по­ка рвот­ные по­зы­вы, на­ко­нец, не сти­ха­ют. Ка­кое-то вре­мя они про­во­дят так: Алек во­дит паль­ца­ми по го­ло­ве Маг­ну­са, слу­шая, как его ды­ха­ние пос­те­пен­но вы­рав­ни­ва­ет­ся, наб­лю­дая, как ухо­дит нап­ря­же­ние, раз­гла­жи­вая чер­ты его ли­ца.  
  
За­тем дос­та­ет из-под ра­ко­ви­ны по­ло­тен­це и мо­чит его в ван­не.  
  
— Сме­на фор­мы — ти­пич­ная бо­евая так­ти­ка ма­гов?  
  
— Нет, — Маг­нус спус­ка­ет во­ду, смы­вая кро­ва­вое ме­си­во. Взды­ха­ет. — Мно­гое мо­жет пой­ти не так при об­ра­ще­нии, но луч­ше быть мед­ве­дем гриз­ли, чем то­щим бо­та­ни­ком, ког­да кто-то пы­та­ет­ся… — он не­оп­ре­де­лен­но ма­шет ру­кой, — … те­бя за­ре­зать или что-то ти­па то­го.  
  
— Что мо­жет пой­ти не так? — спра­ши­ва­ет Алек, по боль­шей час­ти для то­го, что­бы Маг­нус про­дол­жал го­во­рить, а не ду­мал о не­ве­ро­ят­ном ко­ли­чес­тве че­ло­ве­чес­кой кро­ви, ко­то­рой те­перь из­ма­за­на вся ван­ная. — При об­ра­ще­нии, я имею в ви­ду. Что в этом опас­но­го?  
  
— Ну, прос­то это слож­ное зак­ли­на­ние. Оно не по­хо­же на об­ра­ще­ние обо­рот­ней. Об­ра­ще­ние обо­рот­ня — ус­той­чи­вая ма­гия. Об­ра­ще­ние ма­га бо­лее нес­та­биль­но, ес­ли мож­но так ска­зать. Нуж­но учи­ты­вать вся­кие ме­ло­чи, нап­ри­мер… нап­ри­мер, ес­ли в фор­ме тиг­ра я съ­ем слиш­ком мно­го, а за­тем вер­нусь об­рат­но, мои внут­рен­нос­ти мо­жет ра­зор­вать. Или, ес­ли тиг­ром бу­ду слиш­ком силь­но ра­нен, то не смо­гу вер­нуть­ся об­рат­но. О. Спа­си­бо, — при­няв пред­ло­жен­ное Але­ком по­ло­тен­це, он на­чи­на­ет вы­ти­рать кровь со рта и под­бо­род­ка. — Со мной это уже бы­ло. Я зас­трял так на три ча­са.  
  
— Что ж… в сле­ду­ющий раз не прев­ра­щай­ся в тиг­ра из-за ме­ня.  
  
— А ты по­ре­же ло­ви пу­ли, что­бы у ме­ня не бы­ло по­во­да.  
  
— По ру­кам, — улы­ба­ясь, про­из­но­сит Алек. И че­рез мгно­ве­ние до­бав­ля­ет: — Ка­ко­во это?  
  
Маг­нус мор­га­ет.  
— А?  
  
— Быть тиг­ром. На что это по­хо­же?  
  
— По­хо­же… я не знаю… — он стя­ги­ва­ет че­рез го­ло­ву ок­ро­вав­лен­ную ру­баш­ку и от­бра­сы­ва­ет в сто­ро­ну. Она тут же ис­че­за­ет. — Прос­ти. Не знаю, как это опи­сать. Чувс­тву­ешь се­бя не та­ким у­яз­ви­мым, как че­ло­век. Как-то так, — раз­мыш­ля­ет он, прис­ло­нив­шись го­лой спи­ной к ван­не и от­ти­рая с ко­жи кровь.— В ка­ком-то смыс­ле это здо­ро­во. Зна­ешь, вне бит­вы, очень здо­ро­во. Бе­зо­пас­нее что ли…  
  
— Тигр — это твой вы­бор?  
  
— Я час­то за­щи­щал се­бя в этой фор­ме. Так что, да. Тигр — моя лю­би­мая фор­ма для сра­же­ния.  
  
Алек за­би­ра­ет ок­ро­вав­лен­ное по­ло­тен­це и, от­бро­сив его, са­дит­ся ря­дом с Маг­ну­сом. Маг­нус тут же при­жи­ма­ет­ся к не­му и опус­ка­ет го­ло­ву на пле­чо, ус­тав­ший и… на са­мом де­ле очень по­хо­жий на ко­та. Алек кла­дет ру­ку ему на го­ло­ву, за­ры­ва­ясь паль­ца­ми в во­ло­сы. Маг­нус из­да­ет низ­кий, груд­ной до­воль­ный звук.  
  
— Маг­нус.  
  
— Мм?  
  
— Серь­ез­но. Ты в по­ряд­ке?  
  
— Алек, не хо­чу по­ка­зать­ся иди­отом, но это в те­бя стре­ля­ли. А я тот, кто всех спас. Не те­бе сле­ду­ет спра­ши­вать о мо­ем са­мо­чувс­твии.  
  
— Да, но я чувс­твую се­бя прек­рас­но. А ты блю­ешь в на­шей ван­ной.  
  
Маг­нус не­до­воль­но фыр­ка­ет.  
  
— Слу­шай, я це­ню твое же­ла­ние ме­ня за­щи­тить, — на­чи­на­ет Алек.  
  
— Угх, — из­да­ет Маг­нус, пред­чувс­твуя “но”.  
  
— Но­о­оо, — про­дол­жа­ет Алек, — мо­жет, в сле­ду­ющий раз прос­то… Я не знаю. Те­бе не обя­за­тель­но уби­вать ра­ди ме­ня. Я силь­нее, чем выг­ля­жу, зна­ешь.  
  
Маг­нус смот­рит на не­го ис­ко­са.  
— Как и я, Алек.  
  
— Вер­но. Но ты не обя­зан под­вер­гать се­бя опас­нос­ти ра­ди ме­ня. Яс­но?  
  
— Алек­сандр, мне неп­ри­ят­но те­бе это го­во­рить, но ес­ли кто-то бу­дет те­бе уг­ро­жать, я пор­ву его на клоч­ки. И точ­ка.  
  
Алек опус­ка­ет взгляд. Маг­нус свер­лит его гла­за­ми. Они мог­ли бы про­дол­жать спо­рить. Ес­ли бы за­хо­тел, Алек мог бы ус­тро­ить из-за это­го ссо­ру.  
  
Но вмес­то это­го спра­ши­ва­ет:  
— А ес­ли я по­зо­ву Джей­са, ты прев­ра­тишь­ся об­рат­но в тиг­ра?  
  
Маг­нус мор­га­ет, сби­тый с тол­ку.  
  
— Ти­па, вый­ду та­кой из кух­ни и на­пу­гаю его до смер­ти?  
  
Маг­нус рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в улыб­ке.   
— Ко­неч­но. Ког­да?  
  
— Сей­час. Мне все рав­но нуж­но об­су­дить с ним про­ис­шес­твие с на­ем­ни­ком. Двух зай­цев од­ним выс­тре­лом.  
  
— Я в де­ле, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Маг­нус.  
  
Алек улы­ба­ет­ся.  
— Так и ду­мал.


End file.
